finalfantasyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Vita
[[Datei:CureTAYPSP.png|thumb|270px|Vita in der PSP-Version von Final Fantasy IV: The After Years]] Vita (jap. ケアル, Kearu; engl. Cure), auch unter den Namen Heilen oder Heilung bekannt, ist einer der bekanntesten Weißmagiezauber in der Final Fantasy-Reihe und regeneriert in allen Spielen eine geringe Menge an HP. Zudem fügt Vita, genau wie seine Steigerungsformen, untoten Gegnern meist Schaden zu. :Siehe auch: Vitra, Vidra, Vigla, Vigra, Vitaga und Mega-Vita. Auftreten Final Fantasy I In Final Fantasy I ist Vita ein Weißmagie-Spruch vom Level 1, der die HP eines einzelnen Partymitglieds um einen geringen Betrag heilt. In der NES- und der Origins-Version stellt er zwischen 16 und 32 HP wieder her, in anderen Versionen hängt der Betrag vom Geist-Wert des Anwenders ab. Man kann den Zauber in Cornelia kaufen und ihm dem Heiler, dem Priester, dem Rotmagier, dem Rotmagus und dem Ritter beibringen. In der Dawn of Souls-Version und den 20th Anniversary-Auflagen verbraucht Vita 3 MP. Final Fantasy II Mit Vita kann man in Final Fantasy II die HP eines oder mehrerer Charaktere regenerieren. Die Grad der Heilung hängt dabei vom Level des Spruchs ab. Jeder kann den Spruch mithilfe des Vita-Grimoires erlernen. Diesen kann man in Altea, Palum, Poft, Mysidia und Mahanon käuflich erwerbend. Final Fantasy III Hier ist Vita ein Weißmagiespruch der Stufe 1; seine Steigerungen sind Vitra (Stufe 3), Vigra (Stufe 5) und Vitaga (Stufe 7). Weißmagier, Schamane, Ritter, Rotmagier und Weise können diesen Zauber einsetzen; in der DS-Version kann er zudem vom Gelehrten verwendet werden. Man kann den Spruch für 100 Gil in Canaan kaufen oder in in Ur oder der Versiegelten Höhle finden. Final Fantasy IV Neben den Weißmagiern Rosa und Porom beherrschen Fusoya und Rydia den Zauber Vita von Beginn an. Letztere verlernt diesen jedoch beim zweiten Treffen auf die Gruppe als Erwachsene. Zudem erlernt Cecil den Zauber, sobald er seine Klasse vom Dunkelritter zum Paladin wechselt. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Vita kehrt in die The After Years zurück und wird von Cecil, Ceodore, Rosa, Porom und Leonora von Anfang an beherrscht. Zudem verfügen die kurzzeitig spielbaren Charaktere Weißmagier, der Älteste von Mysidia und Fusoya diesen Spruch. Auch Kain verfügt über die Fähigkeit, Vita einzusetzen, wenn er zu einem Heiligen Dragoner wird. Das Wirken des Zaubers verbraucht 3 MP. Final Fantasy V Vita ist in Final Fantasy V ein Weißmagiespruch vom Level 1, der von Weißmagiern und Rotmagiern eingesetzt werden kann. Er kann für 180 Gil in Tule, Carwen, Karnak und Jachol gekauft werden und verbraucht 4 MP. Final Fantasy VI Vita ist ein Weißmagiezauber, den Terra Branford und Celes Chère schon von Anfang an benutzen können. Ansonsten kann man den Zauber nur von den Espern Shiva, Kirin, Seraph und Lakshmi lernen. Er verbraucht 5 MP und kann von Runik absorbiert werden. Final Fantasy VII Heilung kostet 5 MP und wird, wie auch dessen Steigerungen, zu den Zaubern der Wiederherstellungs-Substanz gerechnet. Before Crisis: Final Fantasy VII Vita ist in Before Crisis eine Materia, welche zu den Stufe 1-Zaubern gehört und an der hellblauen Farbe zu erkennen ist. Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII Die Vita-Materia steht dem Spieler von Anfang an zur Verfügung und heilt die TP um einen geringen Betrag. Sollte der Bedarf bestehen, kann man den Zauber für 1000 Gil im Agentenbedarf kaufen. Zudem verbraucht diese Materia 4 MP. Final Fantasy VIII In Final Fantasy VIII wird Vita von Gegnern mittels der Ability Draw gezogen und geht daraufhin entweder in den Magievorrat eines Charakters ein oder wird sofort verwendet. Zu diesen Gegnern zählen bspw. die Heulechse oder die Stichraupe. Alternativ kann man fünf Magiesprüche dieses Zaubers auch mithilfe der Menü-Ability Lebens-Wandler aus einem Zaubersplitter gewinnen. Diese Fähigkeit wird von der Guardian Force Siren erlernt. Final Fantasy IX Hier ist Vita eine Weißmagie, die Garnet und Eiko von Beginn an beherrschen. Ihre Steigerungen sind wie üblich Vitra, sowie Vigra. Final Fantasy X Vita ist in Final Fantasy X ein Weißmagiezauber und in Yunas Abschnitt auf dem Sphärobrett zu finden. Eine Steigerung dieses Zaubers ist Vitra, der eine größere Menge HP wiederherstellt und Vigra, der stärkste Heilzauber, der sehr viele HP wiederherstellt. Vita ist nicht gekoppelt mit Medica, kuriert also keine Statusveränderungen. Final Fantasy X-2 Hier ist Vita Teil des Weißmagier Kostüm-Sphäroids. Er steht von Anfang an zur Verfügung und kostet 4 MP. Final Fantasy XI Heilen ist für Weißmagier, Gelehrte, Paladine und Rotmagier verfügbar. Die Steigerungen sind: * Heilen II (Weißmagier, Gelehrter, Paladin, Rotmagier) * Heilen III (Weißmagier, Gelehrter, Paladin, Rotmagier) * Heilen IV (Weißmagier, Gelehrter, Paladin, Rotmagier) * Heilen V (Weißmagier) Ferner gibt es noch die Heilga Reihe I-IV, die nur der Weißmagier lernen kann. Heilga heilt die HP sämtlicher Gruppenmitglieder in der Nähe des Ziels. Final Fantasy XII Der Zauber Vita kostet 8 MP und heilt die HP eines Charakters. Vita kann bereits in Rabanastre für 200 Gil gekauft werden. Zum Erlernen muss die Weißmagie-Lizenz 1 erworben werden. Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Nur das Weiße Kaninchen, Karfunkel, Penelo sowie gegnerische Weißmagier können Vita einsetzen. Der Spruch heilt eine geringe Menge an HP bei einem Charakter. Final Fantasy XIII Vita ist eine Fähigkeit des Heilers. Er kann von allen Charakteren des Spieles erlernt werden und verbraucht einen ATB-Balkenabschnitt. Final Fantasy XIII-2 Vita steht sowohl Serah als auch Noel von Beginn an in der Heiler-Rolle zur Verfügung. Zudem lernen auch alle Monster-Heiler den Vitaspruch. Final Fantasy XIV In Final Fantasy XIV wirkt Heilen nur auf ein Ziel und wird vom Druiden auf Level 4 erlernt, kann jedoch von allen Disziplinen eingesetzt werden. Die MP-Kosten und die Effektivität wachsen mit dem Level des Spielers. Final Fantasy Tactics Vita ist eine Aktionsability, die nur vom Weißmagier für 50 JP erlernt wird. Sie verbraucht 6 MP und hat eine Geschwindigkeit von 25. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Vita kann hier von Weißmagiern mithilfe des Weißen Stabs und von Rotmagiern mit dem Florett erlernt werden; beides benötigt 100 FP zum Meistern der Fähigkeit. Der Spruch wird den heilig-elementaren Zaubern zugesprochen und verbraucht 6 MP bei einer Reichweite von vier Feldern. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Vita ist hier mit dem gleichnamigen Spruch in Final Fantasy Tactics Advance nahezu identisch, allerdings kostet er nun 8 MP. Dissidia: Final Fantasy Vita taucht in diesem Spiel nur als eine Fähigkeit im Story-Modus auf, die man mithilfe der Datei:Viereck-Knopf.png-Taste auslösen kann. Dabei werden 30% der LP eines Charakters geheilt. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Im Prequel zu Dissidia: Final Fantasy kann Vita bzw. Cure von Lightning in ihrer Rolle als Heiler (Medic) ausgeführt werden. Der Zauber stellt einen Teil ihres Mut-Wertes wieder her. Zu Beginn kann sie ihn nur am Boden verwenden, lernt jedoch mit Level 13 den Einsatz in der Luft. Um die Fähigkeit auszurüsten werden 30 CP verbraucht und um sie vollständig zu meistern sind 100 AP notwendig. Außerdem erscheint Cure im Zauberbuch des Zwiebelritters während seines EX-Ausbruches namens Wissen des Weisen, besitzt jedoch keine Wirkung. Neben Lightning kann lediglich Aerith als Assist-Charakter Cure einsetzen, welches eine größere Menge LP regeneriert. Diese muss hierzu jedoch mit dem Prolog des Spiels kostenpflichtig heruntergeladen werden. Weiteres Auftreten Kingdom Hearts I In Kingdom Hearts I stellt Vita einen geringen Teil der HP wieder her und verbraucht dabei 1 MP. Nur Sora und Donald können Vita sowie dessen Steigerungen einsetzen. Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories In Chain of Memories gibt es eine Karte, die Vita wirken kann. Kingdom Hearts II In Kingdom Hearts II ist Vita wesentlich mächtiger und heilt nahezu alle HP eines Ziels, sowie die umliegender Verbündeter. Jedoch verbraucht der Zauber alle MP des Anwenders, wenn man ihn verwendet. Sora, Donald, Auron, Simba, Riku und Naseweis können Vita einsetzen. Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days In Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days regeneriert Vita 20-40% der LP, abhängig vom Level des Anwenders und von der Stufe des Zaubers selbst. Zudem besitzt Vita hier einen Regena-Effekt, was bedeutet, dass die LP des Anwenders vom Zauber mit der Zeit ein wenig aufgefüllt werden. Kingdom Hearts Re:coded In Kingdom Hearts Re:coded heilt Vita nur ein Ziel. Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep Hier heilt Vita nur den Anwender. Mystic Quest Legend Der Kraftzauber entspricht in Mystic Quest Legend dem Zauber Vita, wurde jedoch aufgrund mangelnder Sorgfalt bei der Übersetzung umbenannt. Der Spruch kann nur von Benjamin, Kalia und Phobia eingesetzt werden und heilt die vollen HP eines einzelnen Charakters oder nur einen Bruchteil, wenn er auf zwei Charaktere eingesetzt wird. Der Endgegner des Spiels, der Dämonenkönig ist äußerst anfällig gegenüber Benjamins Kraftzauber und kann mit diesem in wenigen Zügen vernichtet werden. Etymologie Das Wort Vita kommt aus dem Lateinischen und bedeutet "das Leben", was ein Hinweis auf die "lebensverlängernde" Wirkung des Zaubers ist. Galerie en:Cure (Ability) ja:ケアル Kategorie:Zauber Kategorie:Zauber (FFI) Kategorie:Zauber (FFII) Kategorie:Zauber (FFIII) Kategorie:Zauber (FFIV) Kategorie:Zauber (FFIV:TAY) Kategorie:Zauber (FFV) Kategorie:Zauber (FFVI) Heilung Kategorie:Zauber (BC:FFVII) Kategorie:Zauber (CC:FFVII) Kategorie:Zauber (FFVIII) Kategorie:Zauber (FFIX) Kategorie:Zauber (FFX) Kategorie:Zauber (FFX-2) Kategorie:Zauber (FFXI) Kategorie:Zauber (FFXII) Kategorie:Zauber (FFXIII) Kategorie:Zauber (FFXIII-2) Kategorie:Zauber (FFXIV) Kategorie:Zauber (FFT) Kategorie:Zauber (FFTA) Kategorie:Zauber (FFTA2) Kategorie:Fertigkeit (Dissidia) Kategorie:Zauber (KH) Kategorie:Zauber (KH:CoM) Kategorie:Zauber (KHII) Kategorie:Zauber (KH358/2) Kategorie:Zauber (KHc) Kategorie:Zauber (KH:BbS) Kategorie:Zauber (MQL)